


Checkmate

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[double drabble - 200 words] The chambers are nothing. A distraction, almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

Chell quickly adapts to the weight of the potato.

It won’t be enough to ruin her aim, so far into this sequence that never ends. Nothing so small can compromise her force of habit. They made a test-solving monster out of her, in hundreds of acres wrought with the same gizmos.

What unsettles her is something else entirely. It lies in the abysses, maybe, or in the wrecks she passes by. She reads them, bent on themselves and eaten by rust – they may look bad, but they reveal the truth.

The chambers are nothing. A distraction, almost. She fell far enough into this place to see its roots, deeper, farther in time and space. The true game she has been playing is decades old, with far more victims than the ones she knows about.

She doesn’t like where it is going, either.  

Chell looks at the queen of Aperture, quiet in her round, fat trap. She should have known from the start. In such a game, both of them could only become pawns.

She shakes the Portal Device, forcing the peel to crumble with each movement, and marvels at her frailty.

This world sure has a strange way with justice.


End file.
